


Won't Be Left With Nothing to Lose

by gwhiz138



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фрэнк был ранен на войне. Джерард — больничный работник, который безмолвно тяготеет к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Left With Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongRemedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Won't Be Left With Nothing to Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337748) by [WrongRemedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3614063.

Джерард суетится в госпитальной палатке; в одной руке он держит три блокнота, другой же мягко направляет медсестёр со своего пути. Его глаза внимательно сканируют ряды больничных коек по обе стороны, а также наличие в них раненых солдат.

Самый верхний блокнот из всей стопки безмолвно сообщает Джерарду, что ему нужно найти Роберта Рейнольдса, у которого сломана нога. Ему удалось отыскать его на полпути, и его койка находится слева, затем Джерард уточнил, нужно ли что-то больному, после чего повесил блокнот на изголовье кровати, получив вежливый ответ «м, я в полном порядке, спасибо».

Потом он отправился на поиски Джейсона Купера, у которого была сильная лихорадка в течение трёх последних дней, а также температура за сорок градусов. Джерард усадил его, заставил выпить стакан воды, после чего уложил обратно в кровать, чтобы ещё раз проверить температурные показания. Отметив изменение (на один градус ниже), он направился к койке своего последнего пациента в списке, Фрэнка Айеро.

Фрэнк Айеро был ранен на линии фронта, когда кто-то подстрелил его в плечо. Он был низким и казался весьма компактным, но обладал удивительным количеством мышечной массы и не переставал говорить со второй секунды своего нахождения в палатке. Прежде чем его перевязали, Фрэнк просто сидел у себя в кровати, ковыряя ранение и интересуясь точным оттенком своей крови, сочиняя гипотезы о том, насколько глубоко пуля могла войти в его тело, а также постоянно спрашивал, сколько времени потребуется на лечение и как скоро ему удастся вернуться на фронт.

Все остальные находившиеся в палатке — медсёстры, доктора и такие же пациенты, как и он — казалось, находили Фрэнка странно занятным, но в большей степени всё-таки надоедливым. Джерард оказался единственным человеком, которому довелось и понять, и оценить отношение Фрэнка. По мнению Джерарда, слушать его болтовню о том или об этом, пока медсёстры чистили и перевязывали его рану, было гораздо интереснее и намного менее удручающе, чем иметь дело с людьми, которые казались неотзывчивыми и скорее всего останутся такими же вплоть до собственной смерти.

Он присел на край кровати Фрэнка, что была последней во всём ряду, в самом конце палатки, и одарил его улыбкой.

— Как самочувствие, рядовой? — поинтересовался Джерард, сдерживая в себе желание положить руку на спрятанную под армейским одеялом ногу. Возможно, он услышал, как Фрэнк сообщил своему соседу сбоку, что «на самом деле он предпочитает мужчин», но это не значило, что Фрэнк оценил бы его случайные взгляды со стороны.

Он одарил Джерарда явно самодовольной ухмылочкой, а затем ответил, подмигивая: — Намного лучше с тех пор, как появились вы, медбрат Уэй. Я надеялся, что в конечном итоге вы удосужитесь навестить меня, потому что вы — единственный человек, с которым вообще можно общаться в этом проклятом месте. Уже молчу о том, что на вид вы тоже ничего.

Щёки Джерарда стремительно начали приобретать розовый оттенок против его желания, что, казалось, лишь заставило Фрэнка улыбнуться ещё шире.

— Ты не должен говорить подобное, — предупредил он, понижая свой голос и незаметно оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться в том, что их никто не подслушивает. — В противном случае они выгонят отсюда нас обоих.

Фрэнку осталось только покачать головой и пробежаться по своим коротким волосам здоровой рукой, словно он привык так делать, когда они были длиннее, будто бы на мгновение он забыл о том, насколько коротки они были в тот момент.

— Вовсе нет, ты просто параноик. Никому не удастся выкурить нас отсюда. Кроме того, почему бы тебе просто не быть более открытым в этом плане? Я же не говорю, что это не неправда. Я одинок, а ты красив, и как только моя чёртова рука заживёт, я вернусь обратно на поле и продолжу выполнять свою работу.  
— Звучит вполне превосходно, рядовой Айеро, — проговорил Джерард, изо всех сил стараясь скрыть в своём голосе внезапную вспышку заботы о Фрэнке.  
— Тогда зови меня просто Фрэнк, — последовал ответ, и Джерард поймал себя на том, что он вновь покраснел.  
— Джерард, — пробормотал он, надеясь, что Фрэнк поймёт, что он только что сказал, и не попросит объяснений. К счастью, Фрэнк оказался таким же умным, как он и представлял.  
— Отличное имя, — заметил Фрэнк, и Джерард уже был близок к тому, чтобы отпустить что-нибудь о насмешках и сарказме, когда понял, что это был по-настоящему искренний комплимент.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, снова улыбаясь.

Прежде чем Фрэнк успел сказать что-то ещё, к их кровати подошла медсестра, прихватившая с собой горстку бинтов и спиртовой тампон. Оставив в стороне небольшую тележку для медицинских принадлежностей, которая всегда была под рукой, она разложила все предметы и попросила Фрэнка поднять свою руку максимально высоко.

Освободив место, Джерард встал около койки, когда голос Фрэнка заставил вздрогнуть их обоих.

— Есть ли возможность попросить Джерарда сделать это вместо вас? Не то чтобы я не доверяю вам, — разъяснил он женщине, — но с ним я чувствую себя несколько комфортнее.

Медсестра быстро перевела взгляд с одного на другого и обратно, и на какой-то миг её лицо показалось абсолютно бесстрастным, но в конце концов она просто кивнула и удалилась в сторону, чтобы Джерард смог занять её место.

— Позаботьтесь о нём, медбрат Уэй, — дала указание она и дождалась согласного кивка Джерарда, прежде чем совсем уйти.  
— А теперь сядь и немного подними свою руку, как она и сказала, — пробормотал он, и Фрэнк поспешил сделать то, что от него просили, морщась, когда его мышцы начали растягиваться, и старательно скрывая выражение своего лица.

Джерард легко развязал бинт вокруг плеча и груди Фрэнка, обнажая раненый участок тела. После того, как он отложил старый и использованный бинт в сторону, он осторожно приложил спиртовой тампон к ране, прикладывая к этому действию столько заботы, сколько на его памяти он не дарил ещё ни одному пациенту до этого. В процессе работы он специально не позволял свои глазам перемещать взгляд на голую грудь Фрэнка, плотно, но не во всех местах, усыпанную татуировками.

На самом деле Джерард знал и не такое уж большое количество людей, у которых были тату, хотя подобные всегда восхищали его. И видя татуировки Фрэнка настолько близко, что они существенно отвлекали его от работы, даже несмотря на то, что он был профессионалом, ему всё же удалось полностью перевязать плечо парня, избежав каких-либо несчастных происшествий.

Когда он закончил, то передал оставшиеся бинты проходящей мимо медсестре для дальнейшего использования, а затем мягко похлопал Фрэнка по плечу.

— Вот так, выглядишь теперь совсем как новенький. По крайней мере, сейчас. Тебе ещё потребуется какое-то время, прежде чем ты окончательно поправишься и вернёшься обратно в смертельную ловушку, именуемую линией фронта.

Фрэнк нахмурился, и весь боевой дух Джерарда поспешил куда-то испариться.

— Мне жаль… Я не это имел в виду. Просто, например, я никогда бы не смог отправиться туда и подвергнуть себя такой опасности. Я напрочь отказываюсь понимать, зачем ты возвращаешься туда, когда уже был ранен один раз.

Фрэнк вздохнул, отводя взгляд вниз и бездумно касаясь зелёной ткани, укрывающей его нижнюю половину, прежде чем вновь поднять взгляд и посмотреть на Джерарда.

— Моя семья… Каждое поколение так или иначе было связано с военным делом. Мой отец и мои дяди, мой прадед, прапрадед и так далее, как ты уже понял. Мы — люди войны, я полагаю. Понятия не имею, что делал бы со своей жизнью в каком-нибудь другом случае, но даже если бы я изменил что-то… Я не был бы готов разочаровать их, преследуя собственные цели.

Он испустил насмешливый, фыркающий смешок, а затем вяло указал на своё плечо.

— И знаешь что? Я единственный раненный из всех, меня буквально подстрели первым. Полагаю, это отлично показывает, насколько я не вписываюсь в подобные вещи.

Джерард лишь молча оглядел палатку, не совсем уверенный, как именно ему нужно отреагировать в ответ. Больше всего в тот момент ему хотелось сесть обратно на кровать, сильно обнять Фрэнка и удерживать его, никуда не отпуская, потому что только что он казался слишком грустным, но очевидно, что это не лучший вариант, и вместо этого он просто опустился обратно на койку без какого-либо физического контакта, завладевая вниманием Фрэнка, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Одному лишь Богу известно, что у меня нет никакого опыта в бою, и никто из членов моей семьи непосредственно не имел дел с армией, насколько я знаю, поэтому я честно не могу сказать, что у меня получится понять всё то, что тебе довелось пережить. Вместо этого могу добавить, что я всегда мог сочувствовать людям, и обычно мне известно, что им необходимо услышать и в какой именно момент. И прямо сейчас, я думаю, что твоё ранение доказывает абсолютно противоположное тому, что ты только что сказал. Тот факт, что ты сидишь здесь и говоришь со мной вместо того, чтобы постепенно отбывать на тот свет или, что хуже, уже быть мёртвым, является прекрасным свидетельством того, насколько хорошо ты подходишь для того образа жизни, который выбрал.

Джерард начал замечать, что Фрэнк уже начал огораживаться от него; один взгляд в его глазах означал, что он мысленно отрицал всё то, что слышал. Джерард просто не мог позволить этому случиться, ему необходимо было заставить Фрэнка слушать, заставить его _понять_. Импульсивно наклонившись к нему, он схватил Фрэнка за больную руку, удерживая её в своей, умоляя его сосредоточиться хотя бы на тактильном касании.

— Ты очень смелый, Фрэнк, — продолжил он, смотря целенаправленно ему в глаза. — Ты смелый, и ты сильный, и именно ты заставляешь каждого человека в твой семье настолько сильно гордиться тобой, хотя бы просто потому, что ты находишься здесь. И знаешь что? Может, я и знаю тебя в течение одной недели, но, чёрт побери, я тоже безумно горжусь тобою.

Фрэнк же просто смотрел на него в течение долгого, напряжённого момента, во время которого Джерард поражённо отметил, что из глаз Фрэнка потекли слёзы. Наконец, он прервал зрительный контакт, прикрыв глаза рукой, при этом едва слышно смеясь, и его смех показался Джерарду музыкой.

— Господи, иногда я такой ребёнок, — пробормотал он, и Джерард рассмеялся вместе с ним, а затем наклонился ещё ближе, осторожно касаясь пальцами челюсти Фрэнка. Тот повернул голову, оглядываясь, но всё ещё сохраняя улыбку в уголках рта.  
— Фрэнк… — вновь начал Джерард, а затем помолчал, не зная как продолжить. Он никогда не представлял, что обнаружит себя здесь, ухаживая за раненным солдатом в госпитальной палатке, про себя умоляя «не уходи», но всё происходило именно так. А теперь ему было необходимо найти способ произнести то же самое вслух, постараясь устроить всё таким образом, чтобы Фрэнк не начал звать какого-нибудь доктора или медсестру, чтобы те убрали от него Ужасного Джерарда.  
— Я смогу позвонить тебе? — выпалил Фрэнк, прежде чем Джерард успел произнести хоть слово. Его щёки мгновенно покраснели после вопроса, после чего он опустил голову вниз, упираясь взглядом в одеяло. — Я имею в виду, когда я вернусь домой…

Джерард выпрямился, его разум безмолвно кричал, но губы были совершенно бессильны, чтобы сделать хоть малейшее движение. Фрэнк вновь посмотрел на него, ненадолго задержав на нём глаза, прежде чем продолжить говорить со всей отвагой человека, который выдержал ужасы войны и всё ещё был в полном сознании.

— Я просто… Я знаю о тебе не настолько много, но ты убедил меня, что моё пребывание здесь является чем-то вроде благословления. Когда меня подстрелили… — Джерард поморщился, заслышав эти слова, но Фрэнк продолжил говорить, словно это никак не влияло на него в дальнейшем, — я не мог думать о чём-то другом, кроме боли, которая полностью поглотила меня. Это было намного больнее, чем когда-либо, и вокруг было столько крови, и в какой-то момент я решил, что всё, я чёртов покойник, понимаешь меня? А потом я оказался в этом месте, увидел тебя и подумал «эй, в том парне есть что-то особенное», и после этого я просто начал отшучиваться по любому поводу. Когда ты начал появляться около меня, хотя бы просто спрашивая что-то, я был настолько счастлив, что, казалось, мог просто лопнуть от переполнявших меня эмоций. А теперь, когда мы оба сидим здесь и беседуем о моём возвращении на линию фронта…

После этого Фрэнк замолчал, пожёвывая губы и вздыхая, словно размышляя, действительно ли он хотел закончить начатое предложение. Джерард склонил голову, будто бы предлагая ему продолжить, но в конце концов Фрэнк сделал глубокий выдох, откуда можно было сделать вывод, что он действительно собрался сказать что-то важное.

— Я просто хочу быть уверенным в том, что не потеряю тебя.

Ещё в течение последующих многих лет Джерард мог поклясться, что тогда он превратился в слизистую лужицу и распластался по полу после того, как услышал это от Фрэнка, даже несмотря на то, что тот яростно отрицал, что был свидетелем каких-либо гелеобразных преобразований.

Но всё действительно происходило так: Джерард тепло улыбнулся в ответ, сжал руку Фрэнка, и попросил проходящего мимо доктора принести бумажку с ручкой. Он записал свой адрес и телефонный номер, сложил и засунул в кучу вещей Фрэнка, которая находилась прямо на полу рядом с койкой.

Когда Фрэнк покидал тент несколько недель спустя, Джерард неожиданно выяснил, что вместо того, чтобы отправиться обратно в бой, Фрэнк собирался вернуться… домой.

— В Джерси, — сообщил он ему с радостной усмешкой, складывая своё барахло.  
— Джерси? Нет, серьёзно? — Джерард рассмеялся и похлопал Фрэнка по его уже полностью здоровому плечу. — Тогда у тебя не должно возникнуть каких-либо проблем с моим поиском.

Фрэнк улыбнулся, аккуратно убирая бумажку, которую Джерард вручил ему раннее, в свой карман.

— Не должно. — Он осмотрел всю палатку, отмечая, что никто не смотрел в их сторону, после чего наклонился и оставил тёплый поцелуй на щеке Джерарда. Тот сразу же покраснел и поспешно пригладил свои волосы, что-то при этом бормоча себе под нос о постыдном увольнении, пока Фрэнк украдкой посмеивался над ним.

— Спасибо за заботу обо мне, медбрат Уэй.  
— В любое время, рядовой Айеро. В любое время…

И Джерард говорил совершенно искренне.


End file.
